KnY-giyushino Nijiiro Chouchou
by misogiyato176
Summary: "Một ngày nào đó, nếu đôi ta có gặp lại nhau Chắc chắn, em sẽ dang rộng đôi cánh của mình bên người" Một fic của cặp đôi Giyushino dựa theo lời bài hát Nijiiro Chouchou bản cover bởi Wagakki Band *Mọi nhân vật đều thuộc sở hữu của tác giả Koyoharu Gotouge
1. Chapter 1

Chào mọi người, đây là fic đầu tay của au về cặp này. Mình lọt hố KnY mới được có 2 tuần thôi à cơ mà cày hết 15 ep anime, 167 chap manga bên mangarock với với 2 chap gaiden đầy hint của hai người này đầy đủ lắm nha. Cày anime đến đoạn trong hình dưới là dãy nảy lên như tìm được chân mệnh thiên tử đó. Tức tốc đi cày manga tìm hàng luôn đó!

（*'▽｀*）Ba má ơi nhìn đây là tướng phu thê mà con muốn nói này

Cơ mà số mình khổ, lên thuyền nào cũng kiểu chết yểu ý, nên đói fic đói hàng quá nên tự đẻ tự mớn ăn nè（（●'∧｀●））

Hi vọng mọi người sẽ thích và tham gia thảo luận ở bên dưới nha. Tui cô đơn lắm á (っ- ‸ – ς)

****Note nè note nè**** "ヽ('▽｀)ノ"

Về bài hát tui viết fic dựa theo là Nijiirou Chouchou, bản cover của Wagakki Band. Ai nghe nhạc Nhật nhiều sẽ biết nhóm này nè, còn với những ai chưa biết thì Wagakki Band là nhóm nhạc pop/rock biểu diễn những bản cover Vocaloid cũng như các bài hát riêng của nhóm sử dụng kết hợp nhạc cụ hiện đại và nhạc cụ truyền thống Nhật Bản nhé ^^ Nijiiro Chouchou cũng là một bài hát vốn được Vocaloid thể hiện, nhưng mình thấy bản thân mình thấy giai điệu bản cover của Wagakki hợp với bối cảnh thời đại của Kimetsu no Yaiba hơn.

Da diết lắm ấy, mình vốn thích bản này lâu lắm rồi, lúc tìm ý tưởng viết fic cặp này mình chợt nghĩ ngay đến lời bài hát này. Nghe lời nó lại hợp lý lắm luôn ý (o*゜∇゜)o～

Khuyến khích mọi người bật nhạc trong list dưới link để vừa đọc vừa nghe nhé :

playlist?list=PLiHrAIQrJs1lQv-jOYD74OrzbxUeIFxTy

Chú thích:

****C********âu in đậm ở giữa mỗi đoạn là lời bài hát****

_Câu in nghiêng là suy nghĩ của nhân vật hoặc flashback_

Hiện tại chỉ có vậy thôi mọi người đọc fic vui vẻ nha!

ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)


	2. Oneshot

**Trong đêm tối, đám mây mập mờ che đi vầng trăng**

**Trên bầu trời lúc này chỉ còn những ánh sao lấp lánh**

Giyuu ngắm nhìn bầu trời đầy sao. Chân tay anh giờ đã dã dời, tê buốt vì bị chôn vùi trong lớp tuyết dày đặc. Giyuu không rõ mình đã nằm đó bao lâu. Anh nhớ trước đó mình đã di chuyển liên tục mà không một lần nào nghỉ chân, từ làng này qua làng khác, từ núi này sang núi khác để tiêu diệt quỷ. Tất cả quỷ anh đụng độ đều không phải quỷ cấp cao, nhưng chúng rất đông và xuất hiện liên tục. Những nhiệm vụ này chẳng tốn thời gian với anh nhưng hết nhiệm vụ, anh lại tiếp tục lên núi, dò hỏi tin tức từ những người đi đường tìm thêm quỷ để giết cho đến đến khi ngọn núi đó không còn ám khí và mùi hôi tanh của máu. Nhưng con quỷ anh vừa mới chạm trán đây thôi, là một con quỷ cấp cao có sức mạnh ngang ngửa Thượng Huyền. Một trận chiến cam go, tuy chỉ trong gang tấc tưởng chừng anh đã mất mạng dưới móng vuốt của hắn, nhưng sau cùng thì cũng như bao con quỷ khác không thể thoát được cái kết dưới tay anh. Sau khi thanh trừ được ác ma Giyuu đã hoàn toàn kiệt sức, anh ngã ngửa xuống nền tuyết trắng, giờ anh cũng sắp sửa bị chôn sống trong tuyết rồi.

"...đã...4 năm rồi nhỉ" Giyuu tự nhủ

Kể từ khi họ vụt mấy Kibutsuji Muzan

Thập nhị Thượng Huyền đã không còn nhưng mục tiêu chính , dấu chấm hết cho mọi chuyện đã biến mất. Như thể hắn tan vào không khí vậy. Số lượng trụ cột lẫn thợ săn quỷ trụ lại sau trận đại chiến chẳng đến một nửa.

"...phải nhanh lên, phải giết nhiều hơn nữa" mí mắt anh sụp dần xuống

_Nhìn anh trông thảm hại quá Tomioka san! Như con cá ướp lạnh ý!_

Giyuu bất chợt trừng mắt vùng dậy, hai tay gì chặt vào thanh kiếm rồi chống xuống đất lấy lực ép mình gồng mình đứng dậy.

"Tỉnh táo lại đi Tomioka, tập trung vào hơi thở của mày!"

Anh gào lên với chính bản thân mình rồi cứ theo đà dốc của sườn núi mà lao xuống, loạng choạng vừa chạy vừa ngã.

Đến khi hai chân bủn rủn và không chịu nghe lời anh nữa, Giyuu ngã lăn xuống nửa đuờng còn lại và bị va đập liên tục. Khi mọi thứ ngừng quanh vòng, cơ thể Giyuu nặng như đá tảng, nó chống đối không để anh cố gắng đứng dậy nữa. Lần đầu tiên trong một khoảng thời gian dài anh để giấc ngủ chiếm lấy ý thức

**Không biết tự bao giờ, cánh bướm đã lạc vào căn phòng nhỏ đầy bụi**

**Ánh sáng của ngọn nến cứ chập chờn rồi gần lại nơi xa, xa lại gần**

Gia huy hình cánh bướm của trang viên Hồ Điệp trên cửa kéo là hình ảnh đầu tiên hiện ra trước mắt Giyuu khi tỉnh dậy. Anh đoán lơ mơ mình đã được các "" tìm thấy và đưa về đây điều trị, nhưng đây không phải khu bệnh xá mà giống thư phòng của ai đó hơn. Anh đảo mắt để quan sát căn phòng nhiều hơn. Mọi đồ vật dưới ánh đèn dầu trong phòng đều có nét thân quen. Giyuu nhổm dậy, anh ngoái đầu nhìn về đằng sau phía trên tấm futon mình nằm. Trên giá treo quần áo là chiếc haori tam sắc có họa tiết vân cánh bướm.

"...Kochou..."

"Anh tỉnh rồi à?"

Giọng điệu này. Giyuu nghĩ tim anh vừa ngừng đập khi nghe thấy giọng nói quen thuộc kia. Anh dần xoay người về hướng của nó một cách dè chừng.

Anh không tin vào kiếp sau hay linh hồn. Người bị biến thành quỷ khi rơi đầu sẽ tan thành tro bụi nhanh chóng còn người chết bình thường thì theo thời gian cũng chẳng còn gì ngoài cát bụi cả. Chỉ có vậy thôi. Vậy Kochou ngồi trước mặt anh đây là gì?

"...Kochou...cô?"

"Không phải ảo ảnh đâu, nơi này ý và cả anh nữa. Kanao và Gotou đã tìm thấy anh dưới chân núi rồi đưa anh về đây cho Aoi với mấy đứa nhỏ chữa trị. Muốn kiểm chứng thì nhìn đống băng cuốn vết thương của anh đi!"

Giyuu cúi xuống nhìn vết thương ở bụng mình nay đã được khâu và băng kín. Tuy có cảm thấy được cơ đau nhức nhối ở ổ bụng thật nhưng anh vẫn còn hoài nghi. Chẳng có suy nghĩ nào cả anh lấy tay tự chọc thẳng vào chỗ khâu. Máu phun ra tứ tung

"TÊN ĐẠI NGỐC NÀY!" Shinobu rít ầm lên, nhào đến giữ tay cầm máu cho anh

"...đau thật này" Giyuu cau mày, máu bắt đầu ứa ra từ miệng

Con tim như đang bùng cháy

Nhịp đập vẫn vụng về như thế đấy

"Mấy kẻ ngốc thì thường sẽ sống dai. Nhờ có tên đụt như anh tôi mới được tận mắt kiểm chứng câu đấy đó"

Chỉ bằng vài thao tác nhanh gọn Kochou đã bịt lại vết thương một cách cẩn thận và chuyên nghiệp. Mọi cử động của cô đều dứt khoát, không có động tác thừa nào.Từng đường khâu, cách cô cuốn băng cho anh đến cả thuốc bôi lấy ra trong tủ đồ, trông đều rất thật trước mắt Giyuu. Khác với hành động thiếu suy nghĩ mới vài phút trước mà tới giờ ngẫm lại mới thấy mình ngu thật của bản thân, Tomioka rất muốn chạm vào Kochou lúc này, anh cũng muốn kiểm chứng lắm, nhưng lại lưỡng lự. Cả trăm suy nghĩ đổ vào đầu anh như sóng cuộn. Anh sợ nếu chạm vào cô ấy sẽ tan biến mất. Kochou đã vốn mỏng manh như cánh bướm vậy nên anh chỉ ngồi nhìn bóng lưng bé nhỏ của cô lướt nhẹ khắp phòng. Rời mắt khỏi nàng trùng trụ và dòng suy nghĩ, anh nhìn ra vườn. Cánh cửa cô bước vào lúc nãy khi kéo sang sẽ hướng ra một khu vườn nhỏ khép kín nằm ngay trước phòng cô. Cảm thấy chân anh đã lấy lại được cảm giác, Giyuu tự tin đứng dậy bước ra vườn. Anh đã từng tới đây rồi thì phải, mặc dù mọi thứ trông đều trông mới mẻ với anh nhưng cảm giác thì vẫn vậy. Nơi này luôn khiến anh cảm thanh thản, tĩnh tâm. Giyuu nghĩ mình có thể dành hằng giờ chỉ để ngắm nhìn mặt nước của chiếc ao nhỏ ngay phía dưới chiếu nghỉ này, nó luôn tĩnh lặng và trong suốt y như mặt gương soi vậy. Đàn bướm trong khu vườn có thể đậu trên bề mặt nhưng ao nước hoàn toàn không tạo ra một xung động nào . Những cánh bướm cứ để gió thổi cánh của mình như cánh buồm và cứ như vậy chúng lướt đi yêu kiều trên mặt nước tĩnh lặng.

"Tomioka san, anh đang trầm tư gì đó?"

Giyuu quay sang nhìn, tay cô vẫn đang vệ sinh dụng cụ y tế lúc trị thương cho anh

"...tôi không nghĩ gì cả. Chỉ là trước đây..."

"Khi anh bắt đầu kể về truyện trước đây là tôi biết có vấn đề rồi. Anh vẫn giận tôi vì tôi nói mọi người ghét anh xong sẽ cố giải thích phản biện các kiểu chứ gì?" Kochou cau mày

Giyuu á khẩu vì bị chặn học.

Đó không phải là cái tôi muốn nói bây giờ và tôi đã nói rồi tôi không bị ghét

Trong đầu nghĩ là vậy nhưng im lặng là âm thanh đầy bất lực duy nhất mà Giyuu đáp lại

Chắng thể đôi co lại với Kochou, anh chán nản quay đi chỗ khác. Quả hàng rào, anh thấy một ánh sang lấp ló phía xa cách khu vườn chỉ hơn chục bước chân và le lói giữa những cây gỗ lớn ở sau nhà.

"Ánh sáng chỗ xa kia?"

"Là hội mùa đó! Cư dân ở đây đang trên đường diễu hành lên đền trên núi để làm lễ. Tomioka san muốn đi xem không? Nó chỉ diễn ra vào tháng 2 mỗi năm thôi. Sẵn tiện anh đang ở đây, có muốn đi chung cùng tôi không này?" Cô mỉm cười

Nghe giọng điệu bình thản của cô, Giyuu không khỏi băn khoăn. Anh rất muốn hỏi cô điều này. Nhưng khi chạm phải ánh mắt cô khiến anh tiếp tục chần chừ

"...Cũng được"

"Chà thật hiếm khi thấy Tomioka chấp nhận lời mời của người khác đó nha! Vậy anh đợi tôi thấy đồ chút nhé!" Cô nàng nghiêng đầu đáp lời rồi quay vào trong phòng chuẩn bị.

Kochou dặm lại sơn môi trước gương rồi lấy áo haori trên giá xuống khoác lên người. Dù cùng là một chiếc haori nhưng dù đi với đồng phục diệt quỷ hay với những bộ kimono sáng màu cô mặc đều trông thật xinh đẹp và thanh thoát. Shinobu rảo bước xuống bậc thang từ hiên nhà nhưng bất chợt bị xảy chân. Nhanh như chớp, Giyuu đã đứng ở chân cầu thang, dang rộng tay đỡ lấy nàng bướm. Kochou nhẹ nhàng hạ vào vòng tay của Tomioka. Anh biết nếu có xảy chân thì cô cũng không gặp vấn đề gì khi đáp đất, khi ngã cô cũng chỉ lỡ miệng kêu lên theo phản xạ do bất ngờ thôi. Còn về phía anh, đây chẳng qua lại là một hành động không suy nghĩ khác. Nhưng khi nhìn thấy Kouchou ngồi trên tay mình. Anh nghĩ rằng anh việc mình làm cũng không phải không có chủ đích. Tay áo và thân sau haori của cô khi đáp xuống tung bay trên lưng tựa như bươm bướm dang cánh. Với thân hình nhỏ bé, cánh tay thanh thoát đang mở hờ, bàn tay nhỏ nhắn nhẹ nhàng tì vào bắp tay Giyuu để nhướn người dậy, như thể dù chẳng cần dùng sức vùng ra, gió cũng sẽ nhấc cô ra khỏi vòng tay anh, gương mặt ngỡ ngàng bối rối của cô, như thể vừa bị rơi xuống từ trên thiên đàng vậy. Nếu dựa theo những truyện cổ tích mà người chị quá cố của Tomioka từng kể cho anh nghe khi còn nhỏ thì chắc Kochou cũng giống như một nàng tiên giáng trần trong truyện vậy. Một thoáng nhớ lại về kí ức tuổi thơ khiến đôi tay Giyuu ghì chặt vào bộ kimono của Shinobu thêm một chút.

_Nee san, em nghĩ em vừa bắt được một tiên bướm nhỏ_

**Nhẹ nhàng hạ xuống**

**Đôi cánh của em trải rộng về phía người**

"To-Tomioka san!"

"..."

"Anh...có thể bỏ tôi xuống được rồi đó!"Shinobu đỏ mặt quay đi, hai bàn tay thu gọn về ngực e dè

Biểu cảm này... Kochou cũng thể có biểu cảm này sao?

"Làm ơn... tay anh chịn vào bắp chân của tôi chặt quá...đau lắm đó" cô ngường ngùng trả lời, giọng nói của cô nghe thật thỏ thẻ yếu ớt

Một nguồn nhiệt bất thường lan tỏa trong người Tomioka, anh giật mình thả cô xuống, nhưng cũng rất cẩn thận đợi chân cô chạm đất, cánh tay anh mới thu lại một cách từ tốn, như có gì đó luyến tiếc. Vừa đáp đất Kochou lập tức đi thẳng tới lối ra mà chẳng đợi Giyuu

"Kochou..."

"Nếu đã anh bình phục nhanh đến vậy thì khẩn chương cái chân lên! Lúc nãy anh còn chạy ra đỡ tôi nhanh lắm mà! Sao bây giờ lại thần người ra như vậy Tomioka san?" Cô chỉ hơi ngoái đầu lại để tóc đủ che đi gương mặt vẫn chưa hạ nhiệt của mình

"..."

"Biểu cảm kì cục đó là gì vậy? Đi nhanh thôi nào" cô nàng nói rồi bỏ lại Giyuu ở sau

"..."

_Thật ra em cũng không chắc nữa nee san ạ_

**Em muốn được nhìn thấy thế giới của người**

**Thể hiện qua ánh mắt ấy**

Hội mùa ở đây cũng như ở bao nơi khác. Có đám rước đuốc, rước kiệu, đánh trống hội, chơi nhạc, những xe đẩy đồ ăn di động, người đứng xem hội hai bên đường, người chạy theo xem đoàn diễu hành. Hai người họ cũng đi theo đoàn rước lên núi. Giyuu nhớ láng máng Shinobu từng kể rằng từ khi bố mẹ và chị mình còn sống, năm nào họ cũng cùng nhau đi xem hội trên núi và xuống núi khi bình minh lên.

"Từ khi Kanae nee chan mất, trang viên trở nên u ám hẳn. Chúng tôi cũng không đi xem hội nữa. Công việc cũng bận bịu hơn sau đó. Có lẽ mấy đứa nhỏ vào sau còn không biết có lễ hội này tổ chức. Kanao với Aoi khá là may mắn sở với chúng. Một phần nào đó tôi thấy có lỗi vì đã không đưa chúng đi xem" Cô tâm sự khi cả hai chậm bước đi theo xe kiệu

"Chúng biết đấy, tôi đã nghe được chúng bàn tán vào một lần tới đây" Giyuu đáp

"Hả? Thật ư?"

"Chúng muốn đi cùng cô, nhưng cô bận"

"...Tôi"

Cô gái nhỏ nhướn người, muốn bật lại Giyuu như một phản xạ, xong sau tất cả, cô chỉ đáp lại anh bằng một cái thở dài thuờn thượt

"Anh nói đúng, tôi đúng là một người chị tồi tệ nhỉ?"

Tomioka ngạc nhiên hết sức, trong anh có một niềm vui sướng khó tả. Đã lâu lắm rồi bàn cờ mới lật ngược như thế này và người trên cơ lại là anh. Sung sướng nhưng chỉ trong chốc lát, anh quay sang nhìn cô gái mét rưỡi cạnh mình đang đăm chiêu suy nghĩ, cô vẫn cố giữ nụ cười trên mặt nhưng sao gượng ép vậy.

Có vẻ mình không nên châm chọc lại cô ấy lúc này

Hai người tiếp tục bước đi, nhưng khoảng lặng giữa hai người khiến Giyuu cảm thấy ngột ngạt. Kĩ năng chiến đấu của Tomioka tốt bao nhiêu thì khả năng giao tiếp ứng xử của anh vụng về bấy nhiêu. Gần như tất cả những lần anh đi làm nhiệm vụ đều bị người dân hiểu lầm. Gặp nam giới thì gây gổ rồi bị bắt trói, nữ giới thì còn tệ hơn. Tuy có vẻ ngoài điển trai nhưng thái độ lạnh lùng vô cảm của Giyuu luôn khiến anh rơi vào những tình huống khó xử, tệ hơn thì còn bị nhận lại những cái bạt tai mà tới giờ anh vẫn không hiểu tại sao mình bị tát vậy. Nghĩ lại nếu không có Kochou đột nhiên xuất hiện hay được Ubuyashiki sama gửi đi làm chung nhiệm vụ để lo liệu vụ "ngoại giao" thì chắc giờ Giyuu đã trở thành tội phạm truy nã xuyên quốc gia rồi.

Im lặng hiện tại có lẽ là thượng sách

Đúng lúc thái dương anh đang giật mạnh vì đau não suy nghĩ các giải quyết thì một gian hàng mặt nạ chộp lấy sự chú ý của anh. Giyuu đứng khựng lại, Shinobu đang đi sau cũng đâm dúi đầu vào tấm lưng của anh.

"Ouch? Sao anh dừng lại đột ngột vậy?" Shinobu lấy tay day nhẹ mũi do va vào Giyuu

"Không , chỉ là trước sư phụ cũng làm cho chúng tôi mặt nạ cáo..."

"Mặt nạ cáo?" Shinobu đưa mắt nhìn về cùng phía với Giyuu "...à tôi hiểu rồi" Shinobu bỗng nhỏ giọng, như tự nhủ với chính mình.

_Người bạn đã mất của Tomioka san_

Giyuu chăm chú nhìn chiếc mặt nạ cáo treo ở giữa sạp. Những kí ức về những tháng ngày tu luyện cùng sư phụ Urokodaki và Sabito, kì thi tuyển và Sabito đã...

"Nếu chọn giữa cáo và mèo thì anh giống con mèo hơn đó!" Shinobu lụm một mặt nạ mèo ướm thử lên mặt của Giyuu.

"..."

"Hồ ly lanh lợi, ranh ma, còn có khả năng dụ dỗ con người bằng lời nói đường mật nhưng đầy ma mị. Anh có biết vào một ngày tuyết rơi như thế này mà có tiếng phụ nữ gõ cửa xin vào nhà-"

"Tôi không muốn nghe Quái Đàm đâu Kochou..." Giyuu lập tức ngắt lời khi nhận thấy dấu hiệu của con nghiện truyện ma chuẩn bị chiếm lĩnh Kochou. Anh chẳng tin vào mấy câu truyện nhảm nhí ấy, cái anh sợ là cô sẽ đeo bám anh để kể quái đàm liên tục nếu không nhận lại được biểu cảm hay phán ứng sợ hãi nào

"E hèm, ý tôi là... Cáo là loài vật vô cùng xinh đẹp và huyền bí..." Shinobu tiếp lời vừa bị ngắt Giyuu tiếp tục dùng ánh mắt cảnh báo nhìn xuống cô

"Còn anh thì đầu tóc bù xù bụi bặm, tính tình thì lạnh lùng vô cảm. Cả ngoại hình lẫn tính cách đều chẳng khác nào con mèo hoang già cục cằn khó ở cả!"

Lời nói đúng là có thể giết người. Tomioka nghĩ nếu Kochou chỉ cần sử dụng lời nói thay cho nọc độc thì đã có thể hạ được vô số cả quỷ lẫn người. Điển hình như quả phản đòn này: một cú cua khét lẹt rồi tông trực diện, dù có dùng hết 11 thức hơi thở của nước Giyuu cũng không thể đỡ lại được.

"Cơ mà nhìn cái này tui chọn cho anh cũng hợp phết đấy, Tomioka san! Lông nó đen khịt như tóc anh này, cặp mắt xanh cũng giống . Ôi, và đặc biệt là biểu cảm này nhé! Lông mày với mắt nó cứ nhăn tịt vào y hệt anh luôn! Có nên gắn thêm nơ bướm ở hai bên không? Chắc sẽ đáng yêu lắm đây! Haha"

_Cười rồi_

Có gì đó thật khác trong nụ cười của Kochou lúc này. Đối với mọi người mới hay đã biết Shinobu từ lâu thì ấn tượng về cô luôn là nụ cười xinh đẹp của Trùng Trụ. Nhưng ít ai biết đó chỉ là nụ cười giả tạo để che dấu đi quá khứ đau thương của cô. Ấy vậy mà nụ cười của cô hiện tại, không hề có chút phiền muội, đau buồn. Hồn nhiên, vô tư, nụ cười mà một thiếu nữ 18 đôi mươi vốn luôn có. Giyuu thật sự không thể nào rời mắt khỏi cô gái trước mắt mình lúc này

Anh mải nhìn cô mà quên mất chính mình cũng đang mỉm cười

"Ha~ chết mất!" Tiếng cười của cô thay thế bằng sự kinh ngạc khi nhìn lên Giyuu

"Tomioka san..."

"Sao vậy?"

_Anh đang cười kìa. Nụ cười kinh dị lúc anh nhìn thấy bát cá hồi củ cải lần trước ý._ Nụ cười mà đến giờ Shinobu vẫn khó thể quen được khi nhìn thấy

_Cơ mà có gì đó ... dịu dàng hơn..._

Hả?

"Đôi bạn trẻ, hai người thấy ưng chiếc mặt nạ mèo đó hả?"

"Ah~ cho cháu xin lỗi bác nhiều nhé, chúng cháu cứ cầm mãi" - cô khum người đưa trả chiếc mặt nạ trên tay. May mắn cho Shinobu, khi cô không biết đáp lại ra sao thì người bán hàng lên tiếng.

"Không sao, không sao, hãy xem đây như một món quà của tôi nhé!" Người bán hàng hiền hậu nhận chiếc mặt nạ từ Shinobu rồi đưa cho Giyuu kèm theo dây đeo

"Chàng trai, cậu hãy giúp bạn gái mình đeo nó nhé! Tôi quên không nói đây là dáng mặt nạ cho nữ"

Cả hai đứng hình sau khi nghe lời của người bán mặt nạ

"Uhm... bác ơi bọn cháu không phải như vậy đâu ạ!" Shinobu đỏ bừng mặt

"Ồ vậy sao? Tiếc thật, hai người trông đẹp đôi vậy mà!"

Khoảng lặng khó đỡ giữa hai người vừa biến mất mới đây thôi mà giờ tưởng chừng kéo dài mãi mãi. Cho đến khi một âm thanh bắn lên cao vút khiến cả đôi giật mình ngoảnh lại.

Màn bắn pháo hoa đã bắt đầu, họ đã không theo kịp đoàn rước lên núi để đến địa điểm ngắm pháo hoa. Đứng ở lưng chừng núi thế này tất cả những gì họ xem đc là những tia lửa rơi rụng vụt tắt nhanh chóng của hoa pháo bắn lên

Shinobu thở dài tiếc nuối. Cô đã không nói có pháo hoa vì muốn gây bất ngờ cho Giyuu vậy mà

"Kochou"

Cô lơ đãng đảo mắt sang Giyuu

"Quay đằng sau đi, tôi sẽ đeo cho cô" Giyuu đã lồng xong dây đeo ngay ngắn.

"Uhm...đợi tôi thả tóc đã, tôi không muốn dây vướng vào kẹp tóc" Có lẽ đây là lần đầu tiên Kochou làm theo ý anh mà không cằn nhằn gì

Giyuu từ tốn thắt nơ mặt nạ cho cho Shinobu. Trong đầu anh trống rỗng, nhưng tất cả những hình ảnh của tối nay, những lời nói của Kochou của người bán mặt nạ. Tất cả đều như những đốm sáng của đom đóm chớp nháy liên tục trong tâm trí anh. Chiếc nơ anh thắt xong , cũng không khác mấy cặp tóc của Shinobu, tròn hình một chú bướm đang dang rộng cánh

"Mình về trước thôi, anh nhớ đường rồi chứ? Vậy thì anh đi trước đi"

"Ừ"

Hai người bước đi trong im lặng trong tiếng hoa pháo nổ rộn ràng sau lưng.

Pháo bông không còn bắn nữa, trời cũng tối và trở nên mù mịt hơn khi họ đi trên đường mòn qua cánh rừng thưa nặng sương mù để về trang viên. Họ đã im lặng được như vậy gần nửa giờ rồi. Giyuu áng chừng thời gian đi bộ còn nửa tiếng nữa, anh quay lại nhìn người con gái bé nhỏ lặng lẽ đi sau mình cả chục bước chân.

"Nếu cô cứ chậm chạp như vậy thì sẽ bị hồ ly bắt đấy" Câu nói của anh có chút ít ý châm chọc nhưng cốt là để thử phản ứng của Shinobu. Nhưng cô lại làm lơ như chẳng hề nghe thấy

Một lần nữa Giyuu lại hành động một cách vô thức. Anh đợi cô tiến lại gần chộp lấy tay cô. Shinobu không nhìn thấy rõ đường đi, cô đi hoàn toàn theo trực giác của kiếm sĩ và tiếng bước chân của Giyuu. Khi tay mình bị chộp lấy, cô giật mình còn tưởng mình bị đột kích bởi ai đó nhanh hơn mình. Nhưng khi nghe giọng nói của Thủy Trụ, cô còn kinh ngạc hơn

"Cô không thể nhìn rõ đường khi đeo mặt nạ đâu, đi nhanh nào"

Kochou đứng hình. Nàng trùng trụ không kịp phản ứng. Những vết chai do cầm kiếm của Tomioka, cô cảm nhận được chúng. Tay của anh to và thô hơn tay của cô nhiều. Và nó thật... ấm áp làm sao. Cô cảm giác nó đang nắm chặt cả trái tim của cô vậy. Ấy vậy mà cô đã từng nghĩ hắn là người lạnh đến xương tủy chứ

Pháo hoa đã ngừng bắn nhưng dường như Kochou vẫn nghe được những tiếng nổ liên tục của chúng trong lồng ngực mình. Thật may vì cô đeo mặt nạ, nếu không Tomioka sẽ nhận ra gương mặt đang đỏ ửng vì ngượng của cô, ngay cả trong trời tối như thế này

Khi nắm chặt bàn tay nhỏ bé của Shinobu lúc này, được cảm nhận sự mềm mại và hơi ấm từ những ngón tay nhỏ nhắn của cô , Giyuu cũng nghĩ rằng đeo mặt nạ cho cô là quyết định đúng đắn

**Khẽ chạm vào ngón tay của người**

**Không hiểu sao, chúng ấm áp đến lạ thường**

Hai người trở về khu vườn nhỏ trước lớp thư phòng của Shinobu bằng một lối bí mật trong bụi tre tường. Shinobu kể rằng cô từng sử dụng lối này để trốn ra ngoài đi chơi. Cô biết rất nhiều lối bí mật trong trang viên Hồ Điệp, vì vậy cô chưa bao giờ thua trong trò trốn tìm với chị gái. Giyuu cũng tiếp nối câu truyện, anh kể về người chị của mình, Tsutako nee san, kể về chị anh may vá và nấu ăn giỏi như thế nào, anh học may và từ chị và đáng ngạc nhiên là Giyuu khá rành về nó, chiếc haori anh mặc cũng là một trong số những sản phẩm đáng tự hào của anh. Anh kể về cả Sabito, người bạn thân, người anh em dù không cùng máu mủ của mình, kể về khoảng thời gian hai đứa đã cùng nhau luyện tập khổ cực như thế nào nhưng cũng không ít kí ức vui vẻ trong đó. Hai đứa làm mọi việc cùng nhau, luyện tập, đốn củi, bắt cá dưới sông, chơi đùa trong cơn mưa mùa hạ hay trong trời tuyết mùa đông, luôn đi với nhau như hình với bóng vậy. Dù bằng tuổi nhưng Sabito ra dáng một người anh lớn hơn. Giyuu nói rằng anh mạnh mẽ hơn Giyuu nhiều và luôn che trở cho anh, luôn hướng dẫn nâng đỡ anh. Giyuu nói rằng Sabito mới xứng đáng làm trụ cột... Đến đây anh lại ngồi bần thần

Không chắc làm thế nào mà Giyuu bắt đầu tiếp nối mạch trò chuyện với Kochou mà hoàn toàn không lo nghĩ. Hoàn toàn thành thật, mở lòng, không day dứt, không buồn phiền. Bình thường chỉ cần nhắc đến hai người họ là anh buồn đến nỗi không thể làm gì được. Tất cả là nhờ Kouchou - người chèo lái câu chuyện khéo léo, ân cần và tinh tế. Cách nói giọng điệu của cô luôn thể hiện sự vui vẻ pha lẫn một chút bông đùa mỉa mai, nhưng nó khiến người nghe thấy thoải mái, khuây khỏa khi nói chuyện cùng cô. Mỗi khi chạm gần đến những cảm xúc bi thương đau đớn của câu chuyện, lời nói của Kochou như có khả năng tạo ra ảo mộng của hồ điệp, che mắt người kia bằng cánh bướm của mình, để họ chỉ nhìn thấy những kí ức tươi đẹp trong câu chuyện của mình. Khi câu chuyện của Giyuu xuất hiện "Trụ Cột" mọi ảo mộng của hồ điệp lại biến mất. Danh hiệu này là trách nhiệm cũng như nỗi đau đớn lớn nhất mà anh luôn canh cánh trong lòng.

"...Tomioka san, anh biết gì không?"

"...?"

"Kanae-nee chan, tôi không bao giờ có thể thay thế vị trí Trụ cột của chị ý trong binh đoàn diệt quỷ..."

"..."

"Tôi thấp bé, nhỏ người và yếu ớt. Kanae nee chan tuy không cao hơn tôi là bao nhưng chị ý có tài năng kiếm thuật thiên bẩm. Tôi còn không thể vung lưỡi kiếm của mình để chặt đầu một con quỷ. Tôi...luôn tức giận về bản thân mình"

Kochou cúi đầu thở dài, cô đang cố kìm nén cảm xúc của mình. Tomioka yên vị và vẫn tiếp tục lắng nghe, không ngắt lời

"Nhưng anh đó, Tomioka san. Nhờ có anh mà tôi đã khắc phục được những mặc cảm này và chấp nhận bản thân mình là một Trụ Cột" đến đây cô quay sang mỉm cười với Giyuu

"Anh luôn nhắc nhở tôi bằng cái giọng nghiêm nghị đó "Kochou, hãy nhớ chúng ta là trụ cột!", "Kochou, hãy cư xử cho ra dáng một trụ cột!" Cô vừa giả giọng Giyuu vừa bắt chước biểu cảm của anh.

"Tôi không có vẻ mặt như vậy..."Giyuu đáp xong cau mày lại y hệt. Vậy mà một phút trước anh còn tưởng cô sắp khóc đến nơi

"Chúng ta là chín kiếm sĩ mạnh nhất của tổ chức. Là những "trụ cột" theo đúng nghĩa của nó của đội thợ săn quỷ"

"...?"Đây là

"Đó là lý do tại sao chúng ta không bao giờ được quên. Có những thứ nhất định phải được bảo vệ " Kochou tiếp tục đọc

"Nên các trụ cột phải hành xử đúng như các "trụ cột""(*) và Tomioka tiếp lời cô

(*Thoại của Giyuu trong Tomioka Gaiden)

"Trí nhớ của tôi rất tốt đúng không?" Shinobu nhìn anh cười tít mắt. Không nghĩ thêm được gì để tiếp lời cô, Giyuu nhấp một ngụm trà trong tay. Shinobu cũng nhìn xuống chén trà của mình, cô ngẫm một lúc rồi tiếp tục

"Nhưng tôi không có ý bông đùa đâu .Tôi thật sự đã suy nghĩ về câu nói đó của anh rất nhiều. Soi chiếu song song những gì anh đã và đang làm từ khi nhậm chức đến giờ. Tôi nghĩ tôi đã học được rất nhiều điều từ anh đó vậy nên..."

"Cảm ơn anh nhé Tomioka senpai!" Giyuu đã suýt nữa sặc trà khi nghe thấy tiếng "senpai" ngọt lịm ấy

"Cơ mà anh vẫn phải thay đổi cách cư xử của mình đi! Anh mà cứ tự ý làm một mình một kiểu như vậy là mọi người còn ghét anh đó! " Lại quay mode cà khịa Tomioka

"Tôi không bị ghét" Giyuu gằn giọng

"Vâng vâng, thế thì từ giờ hãy học cách nói chuyện bình thường giúp tôi! Anh sẽ ra sao khi mà bây giờ tôi không còn ở cạnh anh mỗi khi đi làm nhiệm vụ để làm công tác ngoại giao đây?"

"Tôi hoàn toàn tự xử-" Và Giyuu chợt nhận ra "Không còn" ư?

Anh quay sang Shinobu. Cô vẫn mỉm cười nhưng ánh mắt thì nhìn xa xăm, như đang luyến tiếc điều gì đó. Lại giống như lúc mới tỉnh dậy tại căn phòng này, Giyuu cảm thấy ngập ngừng do dự trước Shinobu. Anh muốn chạm vào cô kéo cô vào lòng. Anh lấy dũng khí vươn tay mình về phía cô. Nhưng khi Giyuu còn chưa kịp đưa tay chạm tới thân hình nhỏ bé bên cạnh thì tự động cô đã ngả vào vai anh. Kochou quả thật rất mềm mại và ấm áp, cô có mùi hoa anh đào phảng phất trong tà áo, và trên mái tóc...một mùi hương quyến rũ khiến người ta mê muội

**Tự hỏi đã bao lâu rồi**

**Chỉ có đôi ta trong căn phòng lạnh lẽo**

_Bình tĩnh nào Giyuu. Không phải lúc này, thứ mày cần bây giờ là câu trả lời, là sự thật. Anh tự nhủ với bản thân mình_

"Kochou, đây không phải thật đúng không?"

"Tôi đã nói rồi mà, căn phòng này, khung cảnh này, mọi thứ đều tồn tại, đều là thật!"

"Vậy cô không phải là Kochou thật đúng không?" Câu hỏi, nỗi day dứt lớn nhất của Giyuu ngay từ lúc đầu khi nhìn thấy cô cuối cùng cũng được nói ra

"Vậy là anh đã nhận ra rồi nhỉ Tomioka san..." Giyuu có thể cảm nhận được tiếng thở dài của cô khi bờ vai nhỏ bé kia nhấp nhô

"Tôi là Shinobu, nhưng không phải thực thể hay hay linh hồn"

Trời đổi gió, tuyết bắt đầu rơi. Dường như mọi thứ bắt đầu xoay chuyển nhanh hơn, như chỉ trong tích tắc, cảnh vật đã được che phủ dưới một lớp khăn tuyết mỏng

"Tôi là chỉ một ảo mộng được hình thành từ tiềm thức của Kochou nhưng đồng thời cũng là một phần kí ức của cô ấy"

"Kí ức?" Tomioka lên tiếng, như thể nhận ra điều gì đó

"Đúng vậy, là kí ức. Vậy Tomioka san, có phải từ khi tỉnh giấc anh đã nhận thấy căn phòng này rất quen thuộc không?"

"..."

"Và khi thời gian trôi đi, những sự việc diễn ra khiến anh đều có cảm giác mình đã từng trải nghiệm mọi thứ rồi đúng vậy không?"

"Vậy nghĩa là -"

"Tất cả đều là những sự việc đã xảy ra trong quá khứ và có thật đấy Tomioka san. Hơn 6 năm trước, cũng vào thời gian này anh đã bị thương nặng, bất tỉnh và được đưa về đây. Nhưng số lượng binh sĩ bị thương lúc đó đã quá tải trong bệnh xá nên tôi đã lượng lự đưa anh vào thư phòng của mình thực hiện phẫu thuật và để anh nghỉ lại đây"

Từng câu chữ của cô như nước mưa thẩm thấu vào đất, Giyuu đã nhớ ra tất cả và như nhìn thấy lại mọi thứ mọi thứ trước mắt. Tất cả đều như một thước phim tua lại chạy trong đầu anh. Thế nhưng có một điểm là cảm xúc của anh. Giyuu sẽ chợt thấy nhói lên trong ngực mỗi khi nhìn thấy hình ảnh của Kochou xuất hiện trong thước phim kí ức chỉ mới thu lại vài tiếng ngay trước đấy.

"Tôi thật sự đã có một khoảng thời gian rất vui đó Tomioka san, khi được đi đến lễ hội vào ngày tuyết đó cùng anh"

Và Giyuu cảm thấy mình như bị bóp nghẹt khi nghe thấy câu nói đó. Anh bám chặt vào vai áo của người con gái bên cạnh.

"Không hiểu tại sao trong một khoảng thời gian dài, "tôi" đã mơ về ngày hôm đó rất nhiều. Những rung động này giống như tiếng pháo hoa đêm đó, chúng như những đốm lửa âm ỉ trong ngực nhưng mỗi ngày gặp anh cảm xúc ấy lại trở nên rộn ràng hơn " Kochou nhắm mặt lại, cô dụi đầu vào bộ yukata của Giyuu như cố ghi nhớ hơi ấm mùi hương của anh

Giyuu cùng nhớ lại cùng một chuỗi thời gian đó với cô. Sau hôm đó, họ nói chuyện nhiều hơn và cũng đi làm nhiệm vụ với nhau thường xuyên trong hơn một năm đó. Anh đã gần như quen thuộc với cảm giác có cô bên cạnh mình. Cả hai cùng nhìn xuống mặt ao phẳng lặng đang phản chiếu những thước phim quá khứ về khoảng thời gian họ ở bên nhau.

"Và rồi ngày ấy đến, cái ngày mà Ubuyashiki sama chấp nhận "đề xuất" của tôi"

_"Shinobu, con đã từng gửi cho ta phong bao này con nhớ chứ?"_

_"Vâng thưa Ubuyashiki sama. Vậy là ngài đã xem nó?"_

_"Ta không. Con đã từng nói với ta về điều này một lần rồi...và bây giờ con vẫn tiếp tục yêu cầu được thực hiện nó ư?" _

_"Tôi sẽ tiếp tục cống hiến hết mình với tư cách một trụ cột cho đến khi phương thuốc đó hoàn thành. Tôi cũng đã chọn được người kế nhiệm của mình, con bé rất có tiềm năng và chắc chắn sẽ vượt qua vòng khảo sát cuối cùng. Nó sẽ sẵn sang thay thế tôi trở thành T-"_

_"Liệu đây có phải điều mà Kanae mong muốn không ,Shinobu?"_

_"...Oyakata sama...đây là cách duy nhất"_

_"..."_

_"Tôi chắc chắn sẽ không thất bại trong việc hạ độc Thượng Nhị Huyền Douma"_

_"...Có vẻ như cả ta cũng không thể ngăn được con rồi"_

_"Xin hãy thứ lỗi cho tôi"_

_"Vậy mà ta đã hị vọng rằng Giyuu có thể khiến con thay đổi suy nghĩ"_

_"...ngài nói, Tomioka - san?"_

"Trước khi Oyakata sama nhắc đến tên anh, tôi đã không hề nhận ra sự lưỡng lự trong thân tâm mình. Tôi đã đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho Kanawo lên thay thế tôi, tôi đã để lại toàn bộ nghiên cứu y học và truyền lại mọi kĩ năng cho lũ trẻ tại trang viên một cách cẩn thận. Tôi đã định sẽ trân trọng từng ngày tháng còn lại bên chúng và mong rằng chúng sẽ hiểu và chấp nhận hành động này của tôi. Nhưng tôi đã cố phủ nhận rằng một phần ích kỉ trong tôi đã ước tôi có thể dành nhiều thời gian bên cạnh anh hơn..."

Ngay khi Shinobu vừa dứt lời, Giyuu liền dang rộng vòng tay ôm chặt cô vào lòng.

"...Tomioka san?"

"...xin lỗi Kochou. Là tại tôi vì đã im lặng!"

"Anh không việc gì phải xin lỗi cả, đó là quyết định của t-"

"Tôi đã biết em định biến mình thành thuốc độc ngay từ đầu, tôi đã nhận ra khi em bắt đầu xa giữ khoảng cách với tôi rồi..."

Đến lúc này, Shinobu chẳng thể cầm nổi nước mắt nữa. Cô òa khóc, hai tay run rẩy ôm chầm lấy Giyuu, đôi bàn tay nhỏ bấu víu lấy tấm lưng rộng của anh. Giyuu cũng chẳng thể làm gì ngoài siết chặt lấy đôi vai gầy đang run lên yếu đuối trong vòng tay anh.

Mặt ao trong vườn bỗng gợn những sóng nước nhỏ dù chẳng mảy may một cơn gió thổi qua

**Em nhìn tôi với đôi mắt đẫm lệ**

**Còn tôi thì chỉ biết đứng nhìn**

"Xin lỗi anh! Xin lỗi vì em đã né tránh anh, Giyuu"

Khi Shinobu bắt đầu quá trình hấp thụ độc tố vào cơ thể cũng là lúc cô rút khỏi mọi nhiệm vụ tham chiến và lui về trang viên Hồ điệp với lý do nghiên cứu và hỗ trợ chữa bệnh. Tomioka dù đến thăm hay đến để trị thương cô cũng không ra mặt để chữa trị cho anh. Cô đã nghĩ nếu không nhìn thấy thì sẽ nghĩ về anh nữa. Nhưng trong giấc ngủ cô vẫn mơ về đêm hội tháng hai đầy tuyết ấy.

"Em đã muốn quên đi giấc mơ ấy, em muốn quên đi anh, quên đi mọi thứ về anh! Thậm chí em đã phong ấn chính kí ức này để quên đi anh!"

Khi được triệu tập để nhận nhiệm vụ tại núi Nhện Natagumo, Shinobu chẳng nhận được thông báo nào về việc Giyuu sẽ tham gia. Ngồi cạnh anh, Shinobu đã cố giữ mình vẻ bình thản nhưng bên trong cô đã băn khoăn. Trước giờ cô không bao giờ mất bình tĩnh khi nhìn thấy Giyuu. Vậy tại sao lần này nhìn thấy anh cô lại có cảm giác kì lạ đến vậy, dù cho đã một thời gian dài không gặp. Đó là điều mà Shinobu không ngờ được khi tự mình phong ấn kí ức kia. Kí ức chỉ là hình ảnh, âm thanh, nhưng tình cảm cảm xúc của con người là thứ khó thể nào thay đổi khi đã rung động. Và cứ vậy cô tiếp tục vướng phải những cảm xúc bức bối khó chịu trong tim đến tận khi trận chiến bắt đầu.

Giyuu không nói gì sau đêm hội đó, anh vẫn giữ thái độ lạnh lùng vốn có nhưng trong tâm anh đã chờ đợi Kochou mở lời, vậy mà anh đợi mãi, đợi mãi mà chẳng thấy cái chọt vào lưng nào từ đằng sau của cô cùng những câu trêu đùa mỉa mai như thường ngày. Vậy nên anh cứ vô thức tìm đến chỗ cô , dù không bệnh anh cũng kiếm cớ để đến trang viên tìm cô nhưng lũ trẻ đều nói cô đang bận. Mà kể cả khi vô tình chạm mặt cô trên hành lang, anh cũng bị ngó lơ. Không chịu được nữa, Giyuu có lần đã giữ cô lại định hỏi cho ra nhẽ, vậy mà chưa kịp hỏi gì đã bị ánh nhìn đầy tức giận của cô cản miệng , rồi cô vùng tay đi tiếp. Ban đầu anh không hiểu tại sao cô đột nhiên tức giận với anh đến vậy cho đến khi anh vô tình nghe được cuộc hội thoại giữa cô và Ubuyashiki sama. Giyuu đã không tin vào tai mình lúc đó, ngay khi Kochou rời khỏi thư phòng anh đã chặn sẵn ở hành lang chính. Anh chẳng ngần ngại áp sát cô vào góc tường. Giyuu nhớ mình đã vô cùng tức giận, người anh nóng như bị bắt lửa vậy. Ngay khi người con gái bên dưới anh định phản kháng lại, anh chộp lấy gáy cô rồi đưa môi mình chạm môi cô. Ánh mắt xanh không một khoảnh khắc nào dời cặp đồng tử màu tím xám.

_*Chát tttttttttttttttttttttt*_

_"...Anh có hiểu mình vừa làm một điều ngu ngốc đến mức nào không?"_

_"..."_

_"ANH ĐÃ CÓ THỂ CHẾT ĐẤY!"_

_"...Kochou...cô thật sự đã..."_

_"...Xin anh đấy Tomioka san, đừng tìm tôi nữa, đừng làm mọi chuyện trở nên khó khăn hơn nữa..."_

_"...Kochou..."_

_"...Bỏ tay tôi ra đi Tomioka san" _

_"..."_

_Vậy ra ý định của cô là thật_

Giyuu muốn kiểm chứng những gì mình nghe thấy và đã nhận được câu trả lời . Kochou đã đẩy anh ra trước khi anh tiếp xúc với độc tố trong người cô. Anh đã định ngăn cô lại nhưng khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt tuyệt vọng của cô cầu xin anh, Giyuu đã buông tay mình. Một năm sau họ gặp lại nhau, Shinobu vẫn chọc nghẹo Giyuu như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra. Cô dường như mất trí nhớ hoàn toàn về mọi thứ đã xảy ra giữa hai người một năm trước vậy. Có lẽ Tomioka đã quyết định sai lầm.

Kochou không nhớ chuyện gì đã xảy ra, Tomioka cũng không gợi nhắc

Nhưng sau tất cả hai người vẫn chẳng thể quên được nhau

"Ước gì em có thể quên đi"

Đó là lời nói dối đầu tiên và cũng là cuối cùng em thốt lên

"Anh không cần phải đi theo em nữa đâu, Giyuu. Nhìn sắc mặt của anh bây giờ như đang sốt vậy" Shinobu lấy vạt áo thấm những giọt mồ hôi đổ trên trán Giyuu

"...Tôi không sao" Giyuu giữ lại tay của Shinobu trên gò má anh. Anh nghiêng đầu cảm nhận hơi ấm đang tan dần trong lòng bàn tay của cô

"...Tôi...sẽ không để em né tránh tôi nữa đâu" Giọng anh quả quyết. Vết thương ở bụng bỗng nhói lên khiến Giyuu khuỵu người xuống và ho ra máu liên tục

"Giyuu!" Shinobu hoảng hốt

Từ lúc căn phòng của Shinobu biến mất, những cảm giác ở thực tại bắt đầu trở lại. Giyuu cũng cảm thấy mình yếu dần đi.

"Không được rồi anh sốt cao quá, em không thể cứu anh ở đây được, anh phải mau tỉnh lại thôi Giyuu, nếu không anh sẽ..." Shinobu cảm thấy nước mắt của mình lại trào ra

"Kochou, tôi sẽ ổn thôi... Vì vậy xin em đừng lo lắng, cũng đừng khóc vì tôi" Giyuu dịu dàng gạt đi hàng nước nơi khóe mắt của cô

"Anh không được chết ở đây đâu, nếu ra đi thì hãy chết như một kiếm sĩ trên chiến trường không tôi sẽ không tha thứ cho anh đâu Tomioka!" Không thể đánh được anh lúc này, Shinobu tức tối giật mạnh tà áo anh

"Ít nhất hãy để tôi tiễn em thêm một đoạn nữa" Anh mỉm cười gắng gượng

"...Tên đại ngốc này!"

"Mấy kẻ ngốc thì thường sẽ sống dai. Nhờ có tên đụt như tôi em mới được tận mắt kiểm chứng câu đấy mà. Nếu tôi là một tên đại ngốc thì chắc mạng của tôi còn dai hơn tên ngốc bình thường đấy!" Anh cười mỉa

"Anh còn đùa được nữa à? Tôi bỏ anh lại đây luôn đấy!" Cô gái nhỏ cố gắng đỡ anh đứng dậy

Bàn tay cô nắm chặt lấy tay anh. Hai người tiếp tục chậm bước đi trong cánh rừng trắng xóa màu tuyết

**Bây giờ, tay trong tay cùng người**

**Em nhắm mắt lại cảm nhận hơi ấm**

Những bông hoa tuyết phủ kín bầu trời là những giọt lệ buồn bã

Người đã trao cho em cảm giác dịu dàng và cũng trao cho em những cảm giác đau đớn

Những điều ấy đáng trân trọng hơn bất cứ gì

"Anh còn nhớ lần đi làm nhiệm vụ ở thị trấn Oagata không?"

"Có"

"Chúng ta đã đóng giả làm một cặp vợ chồng tìm nhà trọ qua đêm. Em là người vợ đang bệnh nặng. Nếu là bây giờ thì vài vế của chúng ta có chút thay đổi nhỉ .Mà có vẻ anh đã khá khó chịu khi có một cô vợ như em nhỉ?"

"...Cũng không hẳn"

"Rõ ràng là vậy anh diễn xuất của anh cứng nhắc à! Chẳng tự nhiên gì cả!"

"...Khả năng diễn xuất của tôi không hề cứng nhắc!"

"Chà tự tin ghê ha!"

"...này Kochou"

"Hm?"

"...Nhớ nhiệm vụ ở Asakusa không?"

"Có chứ, đến giờ em vẫn không thể quên được cảm giác choáng ngợp ấy, cảm thấy mình còn nhỏ bé hơn nữa trong biển người ở chốn phồn hoa ấy!"

"Tôi không muốn em bị lạc nên đã chìa tay ra để em nắm lấy, nhưng cuối cùng em chỉ chịu ngoắc ngón tay út với tôi"

"Cái đó..."

"Chúng ta đã từng nắm tay rồi"

"Nhưng đó là chỗ đông người!"

"Đóng giả vợ chồng ở chỗ đông người thì được còn nắm tay thì không ư?"

"Anh! Này anh cười cái gì vậy Tomioka!"

"...Không có gì"

"Urgh, anh được lắm!"

"...Kochou, em rất thích bộ váy đó đúng không?"

"Bộ váy nào?"

"Bộ váy kiểu âu có họa tiết bướm trưng bày trong tiệm may ở khu hành chính. Em đã đứng ngắm nó ở phía ngoài rất lâu"

"Anh...đã để ý ư?"

"Tôi đã nghĩ ... trông em sẽ rất đẹp khi mặc nó"

Câu nói của anh khiến hai má Shinobu ửng hồng

"...Cảm ơn anh Giyuu. Em cũng ước mình có thể nhìn thấy anh trong một bộ đồ tây màu trắng..."

Hai người dừng lại trên mặt hồ băng lạnh giá giữa rừng tuyết.

"Nhưng có vẻ không được nữa rồi..."

"..." Giyuu đứng sựng người lại, bàn tay anh đang đan vào của Shinobu bỗng siết lại, như thể anh đang cố gắng bám trụ lại ảo mộng này, gồng mình chống chọi lại thực tại đang đến gần.

Những chú bướm trên kimono của Kochou bắt đầu bay khỏi thớ vải, chập chờn nâng đôi cánh lên không trung, Cơ thể Kochou cũng từ từ biến mất trong đàn cánh bướm.

"Thật tốt vì đến cuối cùng cũng được anh chủ động bắt chuyện như thể này"

"...Xin em đừng nói những lời này" Tomioka cất tiếng rồi ôm chầm lấy cô một lần nữa

"Xin em đấy, Shinobu"

Tên của cô, lần đầu tiên và cũng là lần cuối cùng cô được nghe nó từ anh

"Ahh, anh lại làm khó em rồi Giyuu, tại sao đột nhiên lại gọi tên em như vậy vào lúc này chứ?" Shinobu dụi đầu vào cổ người con trai đang ôm cô, giọng cô tỏ rõ ý trách móc. Giyuu chẳng đáp lời mà chỉ ghì chặt lấy cô hơn

"Anh biết đấy, đáng nhẽ em phải tan biến từ lúc đó rồi. Em cũng không hiểu tại sao em vẫn có thể tồn tại đến bây giờ. Cho đến khi gặp anh thì mọi chuyện đã rõ lẽ..."

Vì tôi vẫn luôn nhớ tới em. Nhớ về ngày hôm đó.

Cả hai người đều muốn gặp lại nhau

Giyuu không hề bất ngờ khi nhận được tin về cái chết của Shinobu. Anh đã biết trước ý định của cô mà. Hoàn cảnh giữa trận chiến cam go khi ấy cũng không cho phép anh được lay động, hay đúng hơn là chính Giyuu không cho phép bản thân dao động. Đã và luôn là như vậy và chỉ khi giành được chiến thắng anh mới cho phép mình khóc thương những người đã khuất. Nếu không anh sẽ mãi là đứa trẻ yếu ớt vô dụng hồi xưa. Đó là những điều mà anh đã được Urokodaki sensei dạy và cũng chính là tâm niệm sống của anh.

_"Đừng dao động, Giyuu. Để làm chủ được hơi thở của nước con phải giữ trái tim của mình cũng như hơi thở con luôn kiên định. Giống như mặt nước vậy, Giyuu. Trái tim của con phải luôn như mặt nước, bình tĩnh và ôn hòa như mặt nước phản chiếu" _

Mặt nước của Giyuu không bao giờ rung động, giống như mặt ao trong khu vườn cuả Shinobu vậy. Kể cả khi đàn bướm đậu trên mặt nước, nó vẫn phẳng lặng và tĩnh lặng như gương soi. Nhưng từ khi trận chiến kết thúc, anh không thể ngừng trách bản thân mình. Những người còn sót lại ra sức tìm kiếm tung tích của Muzan trong vòng 3 năm trời nhưng không thu về kết quả gì. Giyuu đã tách ra làm nhiệm vụ một mình sau đó và lang bạt khắp nơi, nhiều lúc anh gần như cắt đứt liên lạc với hội thợ săn quỷ. Giyuu cũng không chắc hiện tại thân xác mình đang vùi trong tuyết ở chốn xỏ xỉnh nào, bản thân mình còn sống hay đã chết nữa. Tất cả đều không còn ý nghĩa gì cả. Kiệt sức, giận dữ , một lần nữa Giyuu lại rơi vào bế tắc. Cứ nhắm mắt là anh lại nhìn thấy chị Tsutako, Sabito và cả cô...người con gái đã làm thay đổi trái tim của anh. Chỉ khi mọi thứ kết thúc mà cái kết nhận lại là sự thất bại, Giyuu mới hối hận vì đã buông tay cô lúc đó, hối hận vì không ngăn cản cô lại, hối hận vì đã không nói cho cô biết cảm xúc thật của anh. Có lẽ anh đã có thể giữ cô lại nếu làm như vậy.

"Shinobu khi hi sinh tuy không mang kí ức nào về hai chúng ta nhưng cô ấy không hề hối hận về quyết định của mình"

Giyuu cúi đầu nhìn xuống người con gái trong tay.

"Cái chết của em không hề vô nghĩa. Vì vậy xin anh cũng đừng tự trách bản thân mình nhé Giyuu" Cô vuốt nhẹ gương mặt của anh. Một cử chỉ âu yếm cuối cùng

"Đã đến lúc anh buông tay em rồi Giyuu. Mọi người đều đang đợi anh trở về đó. Họ cần anh đấy ngài Thủy Trụ" Cô mỉm cười dịu dàng. Đàn bướm nâng tấm thân của Shinobu lên theo chúng, kéo cô rời xa vòng tay của Giyuu.

"Mộng hồ điệp này có thể tan biến, nhưng em tin Kochou sẽ mãi mãi nhớ về Tomioka san qua những cảm xúc này. Vì thế nếu có kiếp sau chúng ta sẽ lại tìm thấy nhau thôi"

Shinobu cúi người, cô ân nhẹ nhàng vòng tay kéo anh lại trong nụ hôn từ biệt. Giyuu nhắm mắt cảm nhận hơi ấm đang dần tan biến trên bờ môi. Cuối cùng anh cũng chịu nới lỏng đôi tay của mình

"Cho đến lúc đó. Tạm biệt anh nhé,Tomioka san"

Lần đầu tiên từ ngày nàng tiên bướm vỗ cánh bay đi, mặt nước trong tim Giyuu trở về tĩnh lặng

**Làm sao em có thể quên**

**Một ngày nào đó, nếu đôi ta có gặp lại nhau**

**Chắc chắn, em sẽ dang rộng đôi cánh của mình bên người**

"...o-chou..."

Họa tiết cánh bướm là thứ đầu tiên anh nhìn thấy trước mắt

Mình vẫn đang mơ sao?

"Giyuu san!" Sau giọng nói quen thuộc đó là lổn nhổn những cái đầu vàng xanh đỏ xuất hiện trước tầm mắt của Giyuu

"...tan...jiro?" Giyuu thấy cổ họng mình khản đặc chẳng thể nói rõ chữ

"THẬT MAY MẮN QUÁ THỦY TRỤ TOMIOKA VẪN CÒN SỐNG! CHÚNG TA THÊM CƠ HỘI ĐƯỢC SỐNG RỒI! UWAAAA!" Tiếng khóc của Zenitsu bắt đầu cho một chuỗi âm thanh ầm ĩ trong phòng

"IM MỒM ĐI TÊN ĐẦU VÀNG RĂNG VẨU, KHÔNG TA CHÉM BAY CÁI XÁC NHÀ MI BÂY GIỜ!" Inosuke rút kiếm hăm dọa cậu bạn tóc vàng.

"Zenitsu, Inosuke, Giyuu san vẫn còn chưa tỉnh hẳn đâu hai cậu đừng làm ồn nữa!" Tanjiro lên tiếng

"RĂNG TÔI KHÔNG CÓ VẨU! NGON THÌ NHẢY VÀO CHIẾN ĐI, TÔI ĐÂY CŨNG ĐÃ MẠNH LÊN KHÔNG KÉM GÌ CẬU ĐÂU NHÉ! Đúng không Nezuko~?"

"Mạnh lên rồi!" Dù không hiểu lắm nhưng thấy vẻ mặt vui tươi của Zenitsu, Nezuko cũng đồng tình.

"Ahhh Nezuko~ em đúng là đáng yêu nhất đấy!"

"...ồn...quá" Giyuu ước có thể tự đấm bản thân mình bất tỉnh ngay lúc này

"CẢ HAI CẬU NÊN IM HẾT ĐI!" Aoi khi mang thuốc vào đã không thể chịu nổi cảnh tượng hỗn loạn này, cô không ngần ngại đấm u đầu cả hai tên lắm chuyện. Căn phòng lúc này mới chính thức được im lặng.

"Tomioka san, anh cảm thấy trong người như thế nào?"

Anh quay sang nhìn người đang ngồi sáng bên đầu tấm futon. Kanawo người thừa kế của Kochou. Cô ngồi nghiêm nghị nhìn xuống anh. Ánh mắt ân cần, xem xét những dấu hiệu biểu cảm của người bệnh. Anh biết ánh mắt đó. Cả chiếc nơ bướm cô đang mang nữa

"Uhm...Tomioka san?" Kanawo lo lắng hỏi lại khi thấy anh im lặng.

"...không có gì đâu... tôi ổn" Giyuu cố gồng mình ngồi dậy nhưng không nổi, Tanjiro lập tức đỡ lung giúp anh

"Xin đừng ráng sức quá Thủy trụ Tomioka. Anh vừa trải qua một cơn sốt cao, phổi của anh do bị nhiễm lạnh nên cũng đã bị viêm nặng, cộng thêm vết đâm sâu ở vùng bụng và 8 xương chi bị gãy và một đốt sống lưng bị rạn,sẽ rất khó khăn cho anh để thở và vận động lúc này. Xin hãy giành thời gian nghỉ ngơi" Aoi giải thích

"...làm thế nào mà...khụ... tôi được đưa về đây?...tôi đã...ngủ bao lâu rồi?"

"May mắn là quạ của anh đã gặp tôi và Gotou san khi chúng tôi đang đi làm nhiệm vụ gần chân núi nơi anh bị rơi xuống. Chúng tôi đã cố gắng đưa anh về trang viên Hồ điệp nhanh nhất có thể. Anh đã bất tỉnh được 2 tuần rồi" Kanawo tiếp lời

"Mọi người đều đã rất lo lắng cho anh đấy Giyuu san. Anh đã không liên lạc gì với trụ sở cả năm nay rồi! Nhưng bây giờ mọi chuyện ổn rồi" Tanjiro không cầm được nước mắt

"...xin lỗi đã để cậu lo lắng Tanjiro" Giyuu ngập ngừng

"TOMIOKA SAN ANH PHẢI NHANH CHÓNG BÌNH PHỤC ĐỂ BẢO VỆ CHÚNG EM TRONG TRẬN CHIẾN SẮP TỚI ĐÓ!" Zenitsu sụt sịt

"CHUẨN BỊ CHIẾN THÔI!" Inosuke lại rút kiếm ra trong tư thế hừng hực chiến đấu

Tomioka vẫn cảm thấy khá mờ hồ, anh quay sang Tanjiro.

"Cuối cùng chúng ta cũng tìm thấy hắn rồi Giyuu san. Chúng ta tìm thấy Kibutsuji Muzan rồi!"

Đã một tháng trôi qua từ khi Giyuu tỉnh lại. Các trụ cột đã đến gặp anh để dễ bàn bạc kế hoạch tập hợp quân đội và bàn kế hoạch tác chiến. Dự kiến sẽ hội quân vào ngày kia ngay trước trang viên Hồ Điệp. Để đủ số ghế lãnh đạo các tiến quân, Kanawo đã lên thay thế vị trí Trùng trụ, Zenitsu thay Mĩ trụ Tengen lên làm Lôi trụ nhưng dĩ nhiên anh ta vẫn tham gia hỗ trợ Zenitsu nếu không quân lính sẽ nhụt chí sớm với cách chỉ đạo của cậu ta, Insuke cũng được bổ nhiệm thêm một ghế là Lâm trụ, còn Tanjiro thay thế Viêm trụ Rengoku làm Hỏa trụ.

_Có vẻ mình bị kẹt lại với cái danh Thủy Trụ này thật rồi_

Giyuu thở dài tiếc nuối. Anh trầm tư nhìn xuống mặt ao nhỏ trống vắng trong khu vườn trước thư phòng. Nhờ vào việc cân bằng lại nhịp thở ngay cả trong lúc ngủ và pháp đồ điều trị của Aoi anh đã nhanh chóng bình phục trong một tháng. Nhưng anh vẫn không thể vận động mạnh và chỉ có thể luyện tập bằng kiếm gỗ do thanh kiễm cũ của anh đã bị nứt mẻ nặng không còn khả năng sử dụng. Nghe nói một thành mới sẽ được giao đến trong ngày hôm nay. Vừa đúng lúc đó có tiếng bước chân đến gần cửa xếp của căn phòng.

"Tomioka san, là tôi Tsuyuri. Tôi mang đồng phục và kiếm mới đến cho anh!"

"Vào đi"

Tân Trùng trụ Kanawo bước vào, cô đặt đồng phục thợ săn quỷ mới, áo haori và một thanh kiếm mới ngay ngắn cạnh anh rồi lễ phép cúi người lùi về ngồi phía sau anh.

"Cảm ơn cô Tsuyuri" Tomioka chỉ ngó sang nhìn thanh kiếm mới mà chẳng buồn mở ra xem. Trong đầu hiện đang có những việc khác muốn hỏi Kanawo.

"Nếu anh cần thêm gì xin hãy nhắn với tôi. Vậy tôi xin phép" Kanawo cúi người kính cẩn chuẩn bị đứng dậy thì Giyuu lên tiếng

"Tsuyuri, tại sao lại để tôi nghỉ lại tại phòng của sư phụ cô vậy?"

Kanawo im lặng một hồi rồi mới lên tiếng đáp:

"...Xin hãy cho tôi mạn phép hỏi anh câu này được không Tomioka san?"

Giyuu khẽ gật đầu

"Anh... vẫn còn thương nhớ sư phụ tôi đúng không?" Lúc này cô gái mới ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh

"..."

"Tôi đã thấy anh nhìn chiếc nơ này rất lâu lúc anh mới tỉnh dậy..." Cô khẽ chạm lên chiếc nơ bướm của Kochou trên tóc.

"Có phải..." giọng Kanawo bỗng nghẹn nghào "Có phải anh đã gặp được chị ấy rồi đúng không?"

Tomioka trầm tư suy nghĩ một hồi, anh quay lại nhìn chiếc haori của Kochou treo trên giá phía đầu nệm futon.

"...Đúng vậy" anh trả lời

"...Vậy là tốt rồi, tốt quá rồi..." nước mắt Kanawo liền tuôn trào như thể trút được gánh nặng trong lòng. Nhưng không để cảm xúc lấn áp quá lâu, cô nhanh chóng gạt đi nước mắt rồi tiếp lời

"Sư phụ Shinobu có một đàn bướm hồ điệp tại khu vườn này. Chị ấy từng nói với tôi rằng, chị lưu giữ những kí ức về gia đình, về sư phụ Kanae những kỉ niệm đẹp trong mỗi đôi cánh hồ điệp, để đêm đến chị ấy có thể mơ về chúng, chúng giúp cho tâm hồn chị ấy được thanh thản..."

Giyuu vẫn im lặng lắng nghe Kanawo khi ngồi trước vườn, duy trì đều đặn nhịp thở của mình

"Ngày chị ấy ra đi, những cánh bướm cũng tan biến theo. Tôi đoán sau khi kết liễu được Thượng Nhị Huyền, tâm hồn của chị cuối cùng cũng được thanh thản, chị đã được đoàn tụ với cha mẹ và chị Kanae trên thiên đường. Nhưng trên mặt ao vẫn còn một con bướm đậu mãi mà không chịu bay đi. Nó cứ bay lượn trên mặt nước một mình như vậy cả 4 năm nay rồi...Tôi đã rất lo lắng cho nó, tôi tự hỏi liệu có phải chị ấy còn điều gì luyến tiếc ở nơi này ư? "

Tsuyuri ngưng lại một chút, cô hít một hơi sâu để giữ bình tĩnh rồi tiếp tục

"Trong một lần dọn dẹp lại thư phòng này, tôi vô tình đã thiếp đi và đi và cánh bướm đã đưa tôi vào giấc mơ kí ức của chị ấy. Tôi đã...thấy hai người trong căn phòng căn phòng này từ nhiều năm trước..."

Ngay tại vị trí Tomioka san đang ngồi bây giờ, dường như mình có thể nhìn thấy Kochou sama ở ngay bên cạnh anh ấy.

"Tôi nghĩ là hình ảnh thoáng qua khi hai người đang nói chuyện thôi. Tôi không có ý nghe lỏm chuyện của Shinobu sama đâu ạ!" Cô ngượng ngùng

"Nhưng tôi cũng đã đoán ra từ trước rồi, rằng Shinobu sama thật sự rất hạnh phúc mỗi khi ở bên Tomioka san" Kanawo khẽ đạt tay lên ngực.

"Tôi không thể chạm vào hay nói chuyện với Shinobu sama trong giấc mơ ấy. Nhưng tôi nghĩ vì đó là kí ức của cả hai người nên chắc anh thì có thể nên tôi đã đưa anh đến đây. Tôi nghĩ chị ấy đã đợi ở đây rất lâu để được gặp lại anh. Tôi muốn được nhìn thấy Shinobu sama hạnh phúc nên đã làm vậy..."

Giyuu ngồi lặng yên nhìn vào hư không, làn gió thổi qua khiến chuông gió khẽ rung lên leng keng vang vọng trên hành lang nhỏ anh đang ngồi. Anh chưa từng nghĩ rằng mình có thể mang lại hạnh phúc cho ai đó. Nhưng khi gặp lại Kochou trong mơ, nhớ lại nụ cười hồn nhiên của cô, có vẻ cảm xúc đó là thật. Và chính nụ cười của cô cũng đã mang lại cái đó ấm áp giống như hạnh phúc đấy cho anh.

"Tôi tin rằng chị ấy sẽ muốn anh nhận vật này" Kanawo lấy ra trong tủ một vật cuốn cẩn thận bằng vải vải thêu hoa đưa cho Giyuu

Anh từ tốn mở tấm vải bọc. Đó là chiếc mặt nạ mèo họ được tặng đêm hội đó. Vì được bảo quản cẩn thận nên màu sắc của nó không bị phai mờ hay trầy xước gì, chỉ có đôi mắt mèo xanh là không còn được sáng như trước.

"Tôi đã từng bắt gặp chị ý ngắm nhìn nó rất lâu trong phòng, nhưng khi tôi hỏi thì chị ấy lại vội cất đi. Tôi đã tự hỏi nó có ý nghĩa gì mà chị ấy giấu kĩ vậy cho đến khi nhìn thấy ảo mộng này" cô cười hồn nhiên

"Vậy là cô đã nhìn thấy hết từ đầu đến cuối rồi chứ đâu phải thoáng qua đâu?"

"Tôi...thật sự xin lỗi anh Tomioka san!" Nàng Trùng trụ đỏ mặt luống cuống cúi đầu

"Không sao đâu, chuyện cũng xảy ra cũng đã lâu rồi" Giyuu đáp lại bằng giọng lạnh nhạt

"Nhưng, tôi đã rất biết ơn vì được trao cho cơ hội này, để gặp lại cô ấy một lần nữa..." Anh xoa nhẹ lên bề mặt chiếc mặt nạ, cảm nhận chất liệu của nó trên đầu ngón tay

"Thế nên cảm ơn cô, Trùng trụ Tsuyuri" Anh quay lại đối diện với Kanawo

"Không không xin đừng nói vậy, người cảm ơn phải là tôi-" Khi Kanawo vừa ngẩng đầu lên khỏi tư thế cúi đầu tạ lỗi cô hoàn toàn bị bất ngờ bởi Tomioka

_Có phải mình vừa nhìn nhầm không? Thủy trụ thực sự đã cười ư? Mình thấy có chút rung mình_

Cô chẳng kịp nhìn lại lần nữa thì anh đã quay lung lại về vị trí cũ

"To-tomioka san!"

"Sao vậy?"

"Anh biết đấy, tôi vốn không thể khóc...khi Kanae sama mất...tôi... dù rất buồn nhưng không thể rơi nước mắt. Ấy vậy mà Shinobu sama không hề trách cứ tôi. Chị ấy nói rằng nếu tôi tìm được một người có thể khiến tôi rung động, tôi có thể khóc như một người bình thường...Bây giờ tôi cũng có thể khóc thỏa nỗi long mình mỗi khi buồn thậm chí cả khi hạnh phúc nữa..." đên đây Kanawo có hơi đỏ mặt, tay mân mê chiếc ghim cài áo màu đỏ cô được tặng.

"Shinobu sama luôn mỉn cười nhưng tôi biết đó không phải nụ cười hạnh phúc. Nhờ có Tomioka san tôi mới được thấy chị ấy nở nụ cười thật sự. Nhưng tôi đoán không chỉ mỗi chị ấy là người đã rung động trước anh..."cô có chút lưỡng lự khi đưa ra phán đoán tiếp theo của mình

"...Tomioka san, có phải Shinobu sama cũng đã thay đổi trái tim anh có đúng vậy không?"

Bất giác, Giyuu đặt tay lên ngực trái mình

"Có lẽ vậy"

Kanawo mỉn cười. Vậy là tình cảm của sư phụ mình không phải chỉ là đơn phương. Những câu nói như Thủy trụ là một người đàn ông lạnh đến đến xương tủy của ngài ấy chẳng qua là những lời bông đùa mà thôi. Ấy vậy mà Kanawo khi 15 tuổi ngây thơ ngày ấy còn tưởng nhầm sư phụ với ngài thủy trụ là mối quan hệ thù địch

Cầm chiếc mặt nạ trên tay, Giyuu quay sang nhìn xuống hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình dưới ao.

Tóc mình cũng đã dài quá rồi

Với tay mở chiếc haori của mình ra xem, anh chợt nghĩ ra điều gì đó

"Tsuyuri"

"V-Vâng?" Kanawo giật mình tỉnh dậy trong dòng suy nghĩ

"Cô có thể cho tôi mượn kéo và gương được không? Tôi muốn tự chỉnh lại tóc một chút"

"À vâng dĩ nhiên là được ạ!"

Ngày xuất quân trời đổ mưa to. Lúc này đã là giữa tháng ba, tuyết tan nhưng lại biến thành mưa rả rich suốt cả tuần không ngớt nhưng cũng không vì vậy mà binh đoàn diệt quỷ lùi bước

"Chúng ta sẽ khởi hành từ đây đến sông Shakujii thì sẽ hội quân cùng các trụ cột khác tại đó rồi tiếp túc hành quân đến Kyoto trong vòng 5 ngày. Trên đường đi chúng ta cũng sẽ chia đội ra đánh những điểm do thám thong báo có xuất hiện bọn hạ huyền và thượng huyền theo như kế hoạch và luyện tập. Đây sẽ Mọi người đã rõ lịch trình rồi chứ? "

"ĐÃ RÕ, THƯA HỎA TRỤ"

"Đây sẽ là một chuyến hành trình dài và gian khổ, nhưng đích đến của cuộc chiến dai dẳng này đã ở rất gần rồi! Hãy dương cao lưỡi kiếm và chiến đấu đến hơi thở cuối cùng để tiêu diệt toàn bộ quỷ dữ, tiêu diệt chúa quỷ Kibutsuji Muzan!"

"THEO LỆNH NGÀI, HỎA TRỤ KAMADO!"

Sau khi đồng thanh vâng lệnh, đoàn binh thợ săn quỷ nhanh chóng vác theo tư trang bắt đầu chuyến hành quân dài ngày.

"TANJIRO! CẬU RA LỆNH NGẦU THẬT ĐẤY! RẤT RA DÁNG CHỈ HUY! TỚ NGHE THẤY VỮNG TÂM LẮM!" Zenitsu hết lời khen người bạn thân

"Nii chan giỏi lắm!" Nezuko cũng ríu rít khen ngợi anh trai mình

"Cảm ơn em nhé, Nezuko! Thật sự anh cũng chưa quen với việc ra lệnh như thế này!"

"VẬY THÌ LẦN SAU HÃY ĐỂ TA RA LỆNH CHO!"

"Trước hết cậu chữ đi đã Inosuke!" Tanjiro khuyên nhủ

"TA ĐÃ HỌC ĐƯỢC CÁCH VIẾT TÊN CỦA TA RỒI NHÉ!"

"Vậy chưa có đủ" Tanjiro thở dài

"...Nếu Rengoku ở đây, chắc chắn anh ta sẽ rất tự hào về cậu, Tanjiro"

"Giyuu san! H-hể? Chuyện anh cắt đuôi tóc đi rồi ư?" Khi Tanjiro nhận ra, mọi người đều hết sức ngạc nhiên về diện mạo mới của Tomioka với phần đuôi tóc dài bị cắt mất, phần mái phía trước cũng được cắt tỉa cao lên trông gọn gàng hơn hẳn.

"KHÔNG THỂ NÀO! CẢ BA BỌN EM ĐỀU ĐÃ NUÔI TÓC DÀI VÀ CỘT LÊN CHO GIỐNG ANH ĐỂ TRÔNG CHO NGẦU MÀ! BÂY GIỜ EM CŨNG MUỐN CẮT QUẢ ĐẦU ĐIỂN TRAI SÁT GÁI NÀY! À ý em là để Nezuko ngắm đó!"

"Cậu nói nhảm cái gì vậy Agatsuma?" Giyuu ném cho cậu trai tóc vàng một cái nhìn khinh bỉ

"MÀ TẠI SAO NGƯƠI LẠI CẮT TÓC NHƯ VẬY? DÙ TA KHÔNG PHỦ NHẬN NÓ LÀ NÓ NGẦU!"

"Hãy học lại cách xưng hô với với người lớn đi thằng nhóc vô lễ này!" Anh thở dài

"Ta cắt bớt tóc đi để đeo cái mặt nạ này dễ dàng hơn thôi" Anh chìa chiếc mặt nạ mèo đen ra cho lũ trẻ xem

"Là của Urokodaki sensei làm ạ? Em không biết ngoài mặt nạ cáo và tengu thầy còn làm cả loại này đấy?" Tanjiro tò mò

"Không đâu. Chiếc mặt nạ này là của Kochou. Tôi đã đeo chiếc mặt nạ này cho cô ấy từ cách đây rất lâu rồi..." Giyuu đáp bằng giọng trầm, tay miết nhẹ đôi mắt xanh anh đã đánh bóng lại hôm trước

Cả lũ trẻ nhìn nhau rồi nhìn anh thấu cảm. Tất cả mọi người đều yêu quý và tiếc thương Shinobu. Nhưng lũ trẻ không khỏi tò mò về mối quan hệ giữa hai người, đến khi thấy cách anh nâng niu chiếc mặt nạ mình mang theo ra chiến trường, chúng cũng hiểu được phần nào tình cảm sâu sắc giữa hai người họ.

"Xin lỗi vì đã để mọi người phải đợi lâu!" Kanawo hớt hải cầm ô chạy tới

"Tôi chú tâm cầu nguyện ngoài mộ quá nên đã ra muộn. Thành thật xin lỗi" cô bé cúi đầu tạ lỗi

"Không sao đâu Kanawo, cũng vừa mới xuất phát thôi mà! Hôm nay cũng là ngày dỗ cùa Shinobu san, tớ tin chị ấy sẽ phù hộ cho chúng ta đánh bại Muzan" Tanjiro bước lại gần đặt tay lên vai Kanawo an ủi

Giyuu siết chặt mặt nạ trong tay. Anh với tay ra đằng sau thắt dây quai trong vài động tác dứt khoát. Mọi người không khỏi trầm trồ khi nhìn thấy Tomioka đeo chiếc mặt nạ. Trông anh giống như một thần thú oai vệ vậy.

Chúng ta sẽ chắc chắn sẽ chiến thắng bằng bất cứ giá nào

"Trời ngừng mưa rồi này!" Tanjiro chợt nhận ra mưa đang tạnh dần khi chìa lòng bàn tay ra

"Cánh bướm!" Nezuko bất giác chỉ tay lên bầu trời thu hút ánh nhìn của mọi người về hướng chỉ tay của cô bé

"Cầu vòng sau mưa đấy Nezuko, không phải cánh bướm đâu" Tanjiro xoa đầu đứa em nhỏ

"TỐT QUÁ RỒI ĐÂY ĐÚNG LÀ ĐIỀM TỐT MÀ!" Zenitsu nức nở

Tomioka đứng lặng người. Ngắm nhìn cầu vồng trên bầu trời lúc này, anh chợt nhớ ra cánh hồ điệp khi ấy cũng có màu sắc rực rỡ như cầu vồng vậy. Trong lúc chìm trong hồi tưởng anh bỗng cảm thấy như có một bóng người bước qua sau lung, ngay lập tức anh ngoảnh đầu nhìn lại phía sau.

_"Lên đường may mắn nhé!" _

Đó là những lời khích lệ anh nghe được từ cơn gió thổi ngang qua ấy. Nhưng Giyuu chắc chắn đã nhìn thấy chiếc nơ cài đầu hình cánh bướm quen thuộc, mái tóc tím đen và cả bờ môi màu son hồng cô vẫn sử dụng, cảm giác thật tới mức anh còn cảm nhận được vạt áo kimono của cô sượt qua tay mình.

"Giyuu san, có ai ở đó sao?" Tanjiro bước tới cạnh anh hỏi han khi thấy Tomioka cứ nhìn xa xăm về phía cổng trang viên Hồ điệp

"Không có gì đâu, chúng ta mau đi thôi" Anh mỉm cười, ánh mắt vẫn hướng về cánh cổng trang viên đang rộng mở

Tanjiro khá ngạc nhiên khi thấy anh cười như vậy, nhưng cậu ngửi thấy một mùi hương rất dễ chịu, an tâm từ Giyuu. Cũng hiếm khi cậu nhìn thấy nụ cười thanh thản đến vậy từ Giyuu. Chàng trai tóc đỏ cười nhẹ, phần nào đoán được ai là người mà tiền bối mình đã nhìn thấy mà khiến anh vui đến vậy. Cả hai người quay lưng rồi rảo bước tiến về phía trước

_"Tạm biệt Kochou, chúng ta sẽ sớm gặp lại nhau thôi"_

**Tuyết đang tan dần thành những cơn mưa**

**Đám mây kia nhường chỗ cho cầu vồng**

**Giống như đôi cánh của em, biến thành những màu sắc rực rỡ**


End file.
